Debidas explicaciones
by Comte Seth
Summary: ...le explicaré a Konoha acerca de las aves, las abejas y los zánganos que sólo querían follar entre ellos.
1. Qué es el clóset

Tabla Burn, para _Notas oscuras_:

**8**. _No dejaré que se note que no siempre vuelo_.

Dedicado a _Lyrae Dust_.

* * *

><p><strong>Debidas explicaciones<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 1<span>: Qué es clóset

* * *

><p>Los vio besarse. No era gran cosa. Han hecho mucho más pero nadie lo sabe. O quiere saber.<p>

—¿Y qué más da?

—¿Y si dice algo? Si Mary se entera de esa manera. O Kido.

—…mira, Kousuke, tenemos miles de problemas. Cómo se sientan las chicas cuando sepan que te gusta darme por atrás, no es uno de ellos.

Seto lo mira con reproche, aunque no saca las manos de sus bolsillos y sigue dando vueltas por la habitación, pensativo. Kano sigue su _wank_ por encima de unas revistas viejas que Mary ha desechado de su biblioteca, debido a los _dossiers_ de historias eróticas.

—Mantenemos un _noviazgo_ con ellas, Kano. —lo interrumpe Seto, encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuese sencillo.

Kano lo mira entonces con mucho escepticismo.

—¡No! Tenemos un juego de _niñas_. No es muy diferente de sentarnos a tomar el té con Mary en sus sillitas de plástico. —poniendo énfasis a sus palabras, Kano suelta las revistas, las arroja al suelo y se pone de pie, sacudiéndose el pantalón.

"Si realmente _quisieran_ saberlo, ya se habrían dado cuenta. Somos adolescentes, Kousuke. Yo nunca he tocado a Kido. Ni siquiera la he besado. Si, flirteo con ella. Con ella, con todos. Soy así. No significa nada.

"Y tú tampoco le has puesto un dedo encima a Mary. Ni qué decir, adentro. Porque no te gusta. —se echa a reír con un dejo de desprecio. Seto suspira como si no hubiera escuchado la broma.

—Algún día podríamos intentar…—los ojos de Kano no dejan que termine la frase.

"Supongo que tienes razón. Pero deberíamos hablar de esto.

Seto se cruza de brazos, sentándose en su cama. Kano se deja caer a su lado.

—Si, es que no tenemos nada mejor de qué hablar.

Kano suspiró y se puso los auriculares de Seto, conectados a su celular. A todo volumen desde ellos se escuchaba: _99 Problems and a bitch ain't one_.

—Te dañarás los oídos.

Kano se acostó, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia, poniéndose un brazo sobre los ojos.

—Hablaré con el idiota si es tan importante.

—¿Lo harás?

Probablemente los ojos de Seto brillaban al abrazar a Kano, besándole la mejilla.

—Si. Le explicaré a Konoha acerca de las aves, las abejas y los zánganos que sólo querían follar entre ellos.

—…y la parte de que es un secreto…

— "Qué es el clóset" en la segunda entrega.

—¡Kano!

—Lo que sea.


	2. Un beso de Konoha

Dedicado a _Lyrae Dust_.

* * *

><p><strong>Debidas explicaciones<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 2<span>: Un beso de Konoha

* * *

><p>—Hey…¿quieres venir a mi cuarto a jugar? Ene no está pero podemos intentar romper su marca. Nunca he podido sin Kido.<p>

Konoha tiene esa espeluznante manera de parpadear y asentir, como si acabara de despertar…o llevara sin dormir más de lo que Kano ha vivido.

_Las cosas que hago por amor, Seto. Vas a tener que chupármela, por lo menos, _pensó ácidamente, sentándose en el suelo junto a Konoha, con su laptop, suspirando y pretendiendo que era por el calor. No es que ese chico tan raro y tocado por los experimentos de Kenjiro Tateyama fuera sensible a esa clase de gestos. A penas y le devolvió una sonrisa a Kano, sin notar en absoluto su leve incomodidad de situación.

Ambos iniciaron el juego.

Kano intentó controlar sus escalofríos de estar tan cerca del otro muchacho. Lo había conocido dos años antes, cuando era…humano, digamos. Como comparar la luna y el sol. Una luna pálida de emociones, infantilizada. Y un sol débil, que se atrevía a morir en la hora de su esplendor.

Rozó su brazo.

—¿Sabes, Konoha, _lindo_?

Tal vez un muchacho más…normal, por así decirlo, hasta dentro de los estándares de los _Engañadores_, le habría sacado la mierda a Kano por homosexual de haber dicho lo último. No a solas, quizás. Shuuya sabía que los límites entre amistad y…otras cosas, como las que tenía con Seto, eran muy difusas. Más siendo tan jóvenes.

Pero en todo caso, Konoha lo miró sin extrañarse más por lo que significaba el contacto que por el hecho en sí. Alguien tocándolo.

Kano se preguntó fugazmente, con algo de malicia si sería virgen. Y se respondió solo, conteniendo la risa, por su propia ingenuidad: _No debe ni saber qué es el sexo. Tal vez despierta tras eyacular en sueños con computadoras_.

—¿Recuerdas el otro día?

—¿Cuándo?

—Hace dos o tres. Entraste al cuarto de Seto sin tocar y yo estaba, ya sabes, con Kousuke…

_Sobre_ él, más bien. Sentado, con las piernas separadas. Sus erecciones se palpaban. Seto aferraba la cintura de Kano. Era evidente que sus lenguas tranzaban y Kano tal vez gemía en su boca, como era costumbre cuando la pasaba bien. Estaban excitados y era evidente, si abrían los ojos en la media oscuridad y se veían sobre el espejo del ropero.

_¿Cerraste la puerta, Shuuya?_

Seto, en su mente adormecida por la ansiedad, inquieto, irritando a Kano.

_Qué más da. Mira la hora que es, quién va a estar despierto. Deja de ser tan paranoico y acués_…

La puerta se abrió. Konoha cargaba el ordenador de Kousuke.

—Ene lo arregló, Seto. ¿Lo dejo sobre tu escritorio?

Con la misma sonrisa que exhibía durante el desayuno al ir a pelar naranjas de jugo para ayudar a Kido, el gigante cruzó la habitación y depositó el aparato en donde había preguntado. Seto y Kano se quedaron de piedra en sus posiciones _in fraganti_.

—Eso era todo. Buenas noches.

Saludó con su mano a Seto, que aún tenía la boca pegada a la de Shuuya.

—Kano. —dijo Konoha a su vez, con una sonrisa tan natural que no parecía dar a entender nada. Salió por la puerta como si no hubiera entrado.

Y eso era un desastre.

Pasó lo ya relatado al principio, que Shuuya había prometido paliar.

—¿Y?

Mierda. Kano había pensado que lo mejor era ignorar el asunto. Que seguramente, Konoha no podría entender lo que vio y que si hablaba al respecto, no le prestarían atención. Pero a Seto le dio paranoia y casi arruinó la noche de Kano, insistiéndole con posibilidades de que todos los que vivían bajo el mismo maldito techo se enteraran de que tenían sexo. Y cómo reaccionarían.

_Mary se sentirá traicionada. Kido va a juzgarnos. Momo no nos dejará en paz. Y…_

(Lo que sea con tal de que Seto se callara.)

—Y yo me estaba…bueno, ya sabes. Con Seto…

Trató de ayudarse con gestos de las manos y una sonrisa para no tener que completar la frase pero Konoha lo miró, parpadeando con lentitud, como si no entendiera. Antes de ladear la cabeza, evidenciando que no lo hacía.

—¿Si…?

Kano perdió un poco la paciencia, aunque no subió la voz.

—¡Seto y yo nos besábamos!

Los personajes que ambos manejaban en el juego murieron. Konoha volvió la vista a la pantalla para tratar de revivirlos pero era un nivel más difícil y debía recomenzar.

A Shuuya le sorprendió la indiferencia de Konoha. Luego se enfadó un poco consigo mismo. ¿Cómo no iba a ser indiferente? Si Konoha no era…humano. Lo era aún menos que ellos. No sabía cómo comportarse. Ni una línea de normalidad a la cual responder. Dos personas besándose, dos hombres, dos amigos, un hombre y una mujer…todo debía parecerle lo mismo.

De repente lo invadió cierto aprecio por el gigante. La situación estaba zanjada para Kano. Jugarían un poco más, se dirían un par de palabras acerca de la necesidad de ser discretos…y ya. Seto podría calmarse.

—Porque…¿sabes? A veces los amigos no son sólo amigos. Se gustan como novio y novia…incluso actúan como novio y novia aunque no lo sean y nadie más lo sepa.

Konoha lo escuchaba, en apariencias, como quien ve caer la lluvia sobre el asfalto: lo de Kano no era más que un parloteo para él, probablemente, sólo ruido sin sentido. Eso hacía que sus intenciones cayeran al vacío.

—Oh.

Sin embargo, sucedió lo colateral: Kano se escuchó a sí mismo decir todo esto y poco a poco, su ira comenzó a crecer, alimentada por la razón.

¿Estaba _tan_ bien que Seto se empeñara en mantener las apariencias con una cercanía nunca consumada junto a Mary? ¿Era _tan_ sano que Kano siguiera recibiendo las miradas hasta desesperadas de Kido, que ni sospechaba la audacia de la situación mal enmascarada? ¿Para qué la fachada? ¿Kido y Mary eran tan inmaduras y orgullosas? ¿Los querían tan poco como para odiarlos si las rechazaban? ¿O era simplemente que en el fondo (y no tanto), Seto no quería ser siquiera un poco más diferente que la media? Tener los ojos rojos, esconderse…salir del armario y compartir cama con Kano habría sido el colmo, ¿no? Es algo que un hombre de verdad, un héroe, no hace. Porque no. Valiente era no mostrarse de verdad.

Shuuya se indignó. Con una mueca de cinismo maniobró el teclado con tanta fuerza que pronto Konoha dejó de jugar para observarlo con su deslucida curiosidad.

—Kano ganó.

Se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho por estas palabras del gigante y por la música. Cegado por la bronca, había decapitado al personaje de Konoha.

—Debería irme.

Iba a ponerse de pie, cuando miró a su compañero. Era enorme e inocente como un oso de felpa. Un pensamiento divertido cruzó por la mente del Shuuya juguetón.

—¿Tan siquiera sabes _qué_ es un beso, Konoha?

Konoha parpadeó pausadamente como siempre lo hacía cuando le hablaban y se señaló a sí mismo. Podía exasperar a cualquiera, especialmente a Kano, con esa actitud.

—Sí, eso creo. —sonrió, terminando de sacar a Shuuya de sus casillas. Algo por lo cual se le debía casi todo el crédito a la cobardía del chico valiente.

Fue algo atrevido y fugaz. Kano reptó hacia Konoha y apoyó sus labios en los de él. Una sola vez. Un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El vuelo de una mosca.

Fue tan rápido, de hecho, que a penas comenzaba a sentirlo cuando se separó. Era una broma insinuante, no es que lo hiciera por placer.

Nadie tenía que saberlo. Seguramente nadie lo sabría. Y si alguien se enteraba…

Bueno, _todo_ tenía que salir a la luz tarde o temprano. ¿No lo hacían siempre las mentiras? Se lo había enseñado su hermana mayor.

—_Eso_ es un beso, Konoha. —explicó Shuuya, frotándose la nuca, sonriendo de lado.

Los labios de Konoha eran tibios, a diferencia de su brazo, que estaba helado. Un dejo parecido al de una chispa había recorrido la piel de Kano al rozarlo. Fue muy extraño.

Konoha parecía estar analizando la situación. Shuuya también se ensimismó.

—¿Kano?

—¿Si?

Estaba a punto de ponerse de pie.

—Eso no es lo que yo conozco como _beso_.

Kano jadeó, poniendo los ojos en blanco. _Por supuesto_.

—Ah, ¿no? Chico listo, ¿y qué es un beso para ti?

Konoha lo observó. Luego bajó su mirada al suelo, como vacilando. Kano lo apuró. Estaba convencido de que el gigante sólo haría el ridículo con alguna muestra de ignorancia terrible.

—Muéstrame, ¡no seas tímido!

Kano se echó a reír, golpeándose los muslos. _Probablemente cree que es cuando te agarras las manos con…_

Sucedió muy rápido. Konoha era un superhumano cuando se remitía a lo físico. Por decir que era humano siquiera. En menos de lo que duraba un parpadeo promedio (teniendo en cuenta lo pausado de los suyos), tuvo la boca pegada a la de Kano, con los labios abiertos, penetrándolo con su lengua mientras que sus enormes manos lo arrojaban contra el suelo.

El estupor, primeramente, no dejó que Shuuya reaccionara.

_¿Qué demonios…?,_ pensaba, con los ojos como platos, mientras que Konoha le mordía los labios hasta sangrar. ¿_Qué_…?

Pero Konoha era más rápido que las ideas aturdidas de Kano. Sus manos iban a la velocidad de la luz cuando se metieron bajo la camiseta de Shuuya, aprisionando sus tetillas, haciendo que se arqueara sin desearlo.

Se descubrió gimiendo, sofocado por la boca de Konoha, que no lo dejaba respirar. Y que sólo cedió un palmo para comenzar a trazar besos con dientes marcados desde el costado de la boca de Kano hasta su cuello, ensañándose en su yugular.

—¿Un beso…es una…violación para ti? ¡Ah! No me arranques un pedazo…—susurró con dificultad Kano, con el mentón entre el cabello del gigante, que hincaba sus colmillos en su cuello con mucha energía.

Konoha se detuvo de repente y miró a Kano con rectitud, como si acabara de cometer un error.

—¿No está…bien?

Kano estaba agitado. Muchos pensamientos homogéneos y confusos lo rondaban, además de una sensación palpitante en su entrepierna.

_¿Pueden violarme si yo quiero que lo hagan? _

—Llévame a la cama.

Virtualmente fue como si un viento muy fuerte lo arrojara sobre ella. Konoha, en un remolino de colores característicos, volvió a estar sobre él.

Kano se quitó la chaqueta. Estaba tan en sus cabales como podía estarlo cuando le dijo:

—Sigue con…tus besos. —en un tono de cómplice burlón inimitable.

Konoha asintió. De todos modos, la segunda vez tampoco dejó de sorprender a Kano por la rapidez y la brusquedad con que el otro chico subió su camiseta y le bajó los pantalones, sacándole el miembro a medio endurecer de los calzoncillos.

—¡Espera!

_¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? _

Kano quería a Seto. Pero Kousuke…no era bastante estar al filo de la muerte. Los demás no se enteraban. Y Seto, perdiendo tiempo valioso, que podía acabarse de un momento a otro, preocupándose por su orgullo y un amor propio que dependía en demasía de él.

Konoha parpadeó, deteniéndose como si alguien le hubiese puesto pausa a su secuencia de movimientos. Kano se preguntó por qué le había pedido que parara.

—¿Qué vas a…?

Era sólo una pregunta nerviosa. Kano nunca había estado sino con Seto, desde el orfanato. Seto y antes, una noche que no contaba, cuando los monstruos anidaron dentro de él y lo cambiaron para siempre.

Seto, después, cuando pudo elegir y _quiso_ hacerlo, sólo Seto.

Conocía el cuerpo de Kousuke, sus gustos y preferencias. Podía controlarlo. Le gustaba. Pero Konoha era totalmente diferente. Siendo de origen artificial, era frío y poseía la distancia del corto de entendimiento, con una simpleza que lo hacía casi noble.

Y era enorme. Le sacaba una cabeza a Seto, que sobrepasaba de por sí a Kano, dejándolo atrás también en masa muscular.

—_Besar_ a Kano.

Konoha sonrió y bajó hacia el miembro de Kano. Contrariamente a lo esperado, más que apoyar sus labios, lo recorrió con la lengua.

—Dios…

Nunca nadie lo había tocado de esa manera. _Nunca_. Sólo había intimado consensualmente con Seto. Y Seto…

—_No puedo, Shuuya. _

—_¿…qué?_

—_Es sólo que…_

—_Vamos, yo lo hago todo el tiempo. _

—_Es el olor. Y la sensación. Yo…_

—_Bueno, por tu cara, pensé que lo disfrutabas._

—_No me molesta…_

—_¿Pero?_

—_¿Y si…cambiaras tu apariencia a la de una chica un rato? Podría darte placer de todos modos…_

—_…_

—_Shuuya, no llores. Olvida lo que dije, todavía podemos…_

—_¡Muérete, Kousuke! _

Años antes. Eran niños. Ayano vivía.

En fin.

El caso es que Seto no gustaba de lo que Konoha estaba haciendo con naturalidad. Rodear, succionar, acariciar. Kano se muerde los labios irritados por los besos. No quiere decir el nombre de Konoha, que se detenga para mirarlo. Menos cuando él toma aire y antes de que Shuuya pueda quejarse, mete toda la longitud del miembro hasta el fondo.

Kano se pone ambas manos en la boca. Humedeciendo los dedos en su saliva, no puede creer lo que está sucediendo ni cómo.

_Kousuke_…

Como llevaba tiempo sin hacerlo de esta manera, se dejó envolver por el placer. El frenesí no se detuvo hasta chocar y derramarse. Cuando Kano se dio cuenta de esto, intentó apartar la cabeza de Konoha, que continuó resueltamente, tragando cada gota sin inmutarse.

Al despegarse del pene de Kano, más flácido, sonreía con esa levedad del que visita otros planos mientras te habla.

Shuuya se dejó caer hacia atrás.

—Deberías desnudarte. —dijo de repente.

—¿Kano me besará?

—Oh, sí.

La traición podía ser divertida. Pudo terminar con eso, el orgasmo y una disculpa pero…

Shuuya tenía curiosidad. Con cierta lujuria que lo estremecía aún. Se acostó de lado, con medio rostro descansando en una mano, observando al gigante con atención. Su cuerpo tenía la perfección de lo irreal. A pesar de estar hecho de carne, uno tenía la impresión de que al tocarlo, se desharía, como un holograma. Seto no era tan corpulento, sus abdominales no estaban marcados y su piel ofrecía un color tostado, saludable, debido a que salía a caminar bajo el sol con más frecuencia que Kano.

La piel de Konoha era como leche. Y cuando finalmente se sacó los pantalones, Kano jadeó.

Como eran holgados, era difícil imaginarse el bulto. Aunque teniendo en cuenta su complexión…

_Mierda, ¿cómo voy a hacer para meterme eso en la boca? _

Era casi un palmo más que Seto. Y el pene de Seto era grande. Al menos su color no era tan inquietante: nuez _sin_ proteínas, casi, en lugar de morado.

_Seto no está aquí. Seto es un idiota. _

Con bronca, Kano hizo señas a Konoha para que se sentara en la cama. Se arrastró de rodillas hacia él y se humedeció los labios, antes de comenzar.

No quiso metérsela hasta el fondo de una vez. Con Kousuke, quizás…

Pero Kousuke era un idiota y no estaba allí, con Kano.

Lo sostuvo en su boca. Estaba frío. Pero sólo el pre semen le llenó la cavidad y comenzó a toser. Konoha lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Un sonrojo demostraba que las acciones de Kano le significaban cambios.

—Quiero…—comenzó, mientras que Shuuya se limpiaba la boca y trataba de recomenzar. El sabor de Konoha era a químicos. —…hacerle _hijos_. A Kano.

A Shuuya se le puso roja hasta la raíz del cabello.

Claramente no podía embarazarse. Pero Konoha pedía eso, refiriéndose a…

—En el cajón de la izquierda hay lubricante.

Konoha no parecía comprender. Pero mecánicamente se guió hacia donde Kano decía. El tubo estaba a la mitad. Kano lo usaba con Seto y viceversa. Había sido de ellos, al igual que una tonelada de basura erótica reciclable, ya desechada desde que eran sexualmente activos.

Konoha sostuvo el tubo metálico en las manos abiertas. Kano, con las mejillas aún ardiendo, lo abrió y colocó una línea de la crema inocua entre los dedos larguísimos del muchacho enorme.

—…con cuidado, ¿si?

Konoha lo extendió por sus yemas y falanges, estudiando con detenimiento la substancia, como si nunca hubiera visto algo parecido. La mera posibilidad de esto último inquietó a Kano.

—¿Quién te enseñó a…_besar_?

La última palabra fue pronunciada no sin cierto vilipendio, puesto que el menor miedo o peligro irritaban a Kano. Konoha parpadeó nuevamente. En apariencias, necesitaba hacer eso para que sus neuronas tuvieran intercambio eléctrico.

—El profesor.

_Ho ho ho_.

—¿Kano…?

Shuuya intentó vencer la mezcla de asco y culpa que luchaba por poseerlo. ¿Estaba compartiendo amante con…su padre? O peor, ¿con la serpiente? ¿_Ambos_?

Demasiado edípico.

Sacudió la cabeza. Qué más daba. Kenjiro o la serpiente habían tomado ventaja de un pobre bobo a su total merced. Al menos Kano le daba a elegir.

¿Verdad?

—Pones _eso_ dentro de mí. Primero pruebas con un dedo, luego con dos. De…a poco. Sólo los dedos.

Friccionó levemente los brazos descubiertos de Konoha y recordó desnudarse por completo, arrojando su camisa al suelo y sus pantalones. Su ropa interior quedó encima de la del gigante, boxers negros sobre cortos blancos.

Se dio cuenta de que temblaba al colocarse con las piernas abiertas, mirando hacia el cabezal de su cama, dándole la espalda a Konoha, que pronto se inclinó a su lado, siguiendo sus instrucciones.

En el espejo de la habitación veía las formas de ambos. _Parezco una chica_, pensó. En realidad, Kido y él podían considerarse como quienes tienen los papeles cambiados. Él era pequeño y femenino. Más que ella.

Seto, al crecer y volverse corpulento, había tratado de corregir a Kano.

—_Es sólo que…cualquiera que te mira se da cuenta de eso. _

—_¿De qué?_

—_…De que te gustan los chicos. _

Pocas veces se avergonzaba Kano. Pero…que fuese tan evidente lo que disfrutaba y mantenía en secreto, lo volvió loco. Comenzó a flirtear con cualquier chica que le pusieran delante. Fuera fea o tonta. Las seducía con violencia. Lo rechazaban para mirarlo de lejos con curiosidad y hambre. Las que lo conocían y las que no.

—¿No te da miedo?

Shuuya se mordió la lengua al hablar. Era como ahogar una carcajada para disimular el dolor, la molestia, de Konoha metiendo, concentrado, el primer dedo. Casi tan grande como el miembro de Kano.

—¿Miedo? —repitió Konoha, contra su hombro.

Se movía con mucha fuerza, a pesar de que sus impulsos podían parecer apáticos. Por orgullo, Kano no dijo nada, con el rostro enrojeciéndose y siguiendo con un ritmo leve los movimientos de penetración con su cadera, acentuando la sensación.

_Si esto se siente así…_

—No soy una chica, por si no lo has notado.

Volvieron a mirarse fijamente. Kano se mordía el labio inferior al sujetar la mano que Konoha placía sobre su cadera y desviarla hacia su pene, que comenzaba a latir de vuelta.

—¿Una…chica?

_Con razón iba a clases de apoyo_, pensó Kano, irritado, antes de dejar escapar un gemido. Konoha lo sujetó muy fuerte y comenzó a frotarlo con vigor, sin humedecerse en lubricante antes.

—Bueno…si alguien entrara ahora y nos viera sería un problema, ¿no crees? —soltó Shuuya, de repente, sin aire, pegando las palabras en un suspiro atolondrado. —Mete el otro…—antes de que terminara, el segundo dedo lo partía como un azadón.

—¿Un…problema?

Kano gimió. Con los ojos cerrados, sabía que Konoha lo observaba, esperando una explicación, respirando pausadamente contra su hombro. Se arqueó y dejó escapar un grito ahogado cuando el tercer dedo se introdujo.

—Vamos, ¿qué…dirías entonces? —Kano se humedeció los labios, acelerando el ritmo para que dejara de dolerle, encontrando un placer apretado en la presión de casi toda la mano dentro de sí. —¿Que yo te…_gusto_?

Shuuya abrió los ojos y giró, forzando a Konoha a que sacara sus dedos y se sentara en la cama. Sólo por si acaso, embadurnó más lubricante sobre el miembro. _Todo eso para mí_, pensó con cierta ansiedad, recorriendo la longitud, que se hacía un tanto interminable.

—Si.

Kano se obligó a proseguir. Aquella palabra lo había helado hasta la médula, exigiendo detenerse, cohibido por la emoción. Si sólo Seto tuviera esa madurez…

Bueno, eso era injusto, ¿no es cierto? Konoha no tenía la misma consciencia del mundo alrededor de ellos. No había sufrido prejuicios de ninguna clase. O en todo caso, le chupaban un huevo. Como a Kano. Por motivos distintos, quizá. Konoha carecía de los límites que da una socialización sana. O sea, la que no se da mientras que pasas ¾ de tu vida (menos de dos años, a decir verdad) en un frasco repleto de líquido amniótico artificial, en tanto te inyectan suplementos de toda clase, hasta que te vuelves un gigante con un corto circuito en el cerebro.

Un tierno corto circuito. Konoha se parecía a Seto, antes de que Kano y él crecieran, aprendiendo lo que es el miedo y la histeria de centrarse en lo que no es importante, a fin de evadir responsabilidades más graves.

Shuuya colocó sus muslos a lados de la cintura de Konoha, entrelazando sus piernas y bajó. El miembro era enorme y le penetración, lenta pero trabajosa, cortándole el aliento. Konoha lo abrazó. Casi no respiraba.

—¿Te gusta…esto?

Konoha asintió.

Kano llegó al final de la empuñadura. Era demasiado grande. Sus paredes se abrían para él. Pero decidió proseguir, de arriba hacia abajo, colmado, mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Y si quisieras…hacerlo seguido?

Era muy bueno. Sin duda, el cuerpo de Konoha había sido pensado con la idea de destruir edificios, asesinar enemigos, recorrer distancias interminables y aún siendo capaz de dar placer. Se ajustó a Kano sin desgarrarlo. El lubricante hacía lo suyo pero el miembro en sí mismo, era suave en su dureza y Kano lo cabalgó con una naturalidad sorprendente.

Por la cara de Konoha, debía estar en su centro, tanto como Kano o más. Debajo de su frialdad característica, se retorcía como un terremoto latente.

Kano saboreó un gemido de su boca cuando se apretó contra él. Era hermoso.

Sin dudas la serpiente lo querría de nuevo. Pero Kano nunca le dejaría poseer algo tan bello.

—Me casaría…con Kano.

Shuuya estaba sonrojado ya por las sensaciones. Pero escuchar eso desafió los ya subidos colores de su rostro. Volvió a besar a Konoha.

Así fue como empezó.


	3. Parejas parejas

Dedicado a _Lyrae Dust_.

* * *

><p><strong>Debidas explicaciones<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 3<span>: Parejas parejas

* * *

><p>Kido estalló dos o tres semanas después de que Kano y Konoha se anunciaran.<p>

—Deja de mirarlos de esa manera, Seto. Como si no supieras si matarlos o matarte. A Kano siempre le fueron más los tipos, eso era obvio hasta para mí.

Momo no tiene piedad tampoco.

—Una familia siempre se queda junta. Mi hermanito aceptó muy bien lo mío con la Comandante.

—¿O vas a darnos problemas con eso también?

Kousuke, ya solo, se golpea la cabeza contra la mesa.

—¿Sabes, Seto? Siempre pensé que tú y Kano eran novios.

Mary, la más ingenua, es la que se da cuenta antes, apareciendo de la nada en la cocina.

Mary, que ni siquiera registra que ha dado en el blanco.


	4. Serpientes en el paraíso

Dedicado a _Lyrae Dust_.

* * *

><p><strong>Debidas explicaciones<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 4<span>: Serpientes en el paraíso

* * *

><p>Kido, de nuevo. Un mes más tarde.<p>

—Kano, estás…gordo. ¿Qué has estado comiendo?

—Pues…lo mismo de siempre.

_A Konoha_.

Si fuera sólo eso. Si no se sintiera tan raro, con las tetillas infladas y la piel sensible. Ni anduviera tarareando canciones de cuna que nunca le habían gustado de su madre porque lo abofeteaba al cantarlas y de mamá Ayaka porque ya era mayor para ellas.

Y si al segundo mes, no sintiera diversas…_cosas_, moviéndose en su estómago.

—¿Qué _mierda_ me hiciste? —pregunta al androide, que parpadea, procesando las palabras.

—Bebés. Le dije a Kano que se los haría.

El cuello de Konoha es tan grueso que cuesta estrangularlo.


	5. Sin anestesia

Dedicado a _Lyrae Dust_.

* * *

><p><strong>Debidas explicaciones<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 5<span>: Sin anestesia

* * *

><p>—Mi hijo, es una sorpresa.<p>

—No eres mi jodido padre. Te brillan los ojos. Hace años que no le cedes el control.

—Perspicaz. ¿A qué debo tu visita?

—…tengo serpientes adentro. Sácalas.

—Oh. ¿Te sientes suicida?

—¡Sabes a qué me refiero!

—Mhhhh…podría estudiar eso. Pero Shuuya, pequeñito, con llamarme hubiera sido suficiente. No era necesario que mataras a uno de mis guardias para tomar su lugar. Sin contar que con las lentes especiales que he instalado en las cámaras de este edificio, pude verte de inmediato. Deberías agradecerme porque no mandé a prenderte. Siendo como eres, el hermano más frágil de los…

—Sácame esta mierda. Y no tendremos que…

Kano tiene miedo. Pero lo disimula. Si ha supuesto lo bastante bien…

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no terminarás como uno de mis sujetos de prueba?

—…que no me necesitas. Aún.

—Bravo. ¿Y sabes que ya estoy informado de tu ubicación y la de ellos?

Kano asiente, con culpa y terror. Ahora mismo, sólo debe pensar en…

—De acuerdo. ¿Confiarás en mí?

—No.

—Sin anestesia, entonces.


	6. Otro beso de Konoha

Dedicado a _Lyrae Dust_.

* * *

><p><strong>Debidas explicaciones<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 6<span>: Otro beso de Konoha

* * *

><p>Un día perdido. Casi dos. Kano, que se ha quejado antes de cuánta gente suele haber en la casa, se alivia de que Kido no haya tenido tiempo de revisar si Kano es Kano o una almohada hecha bulto. Mary, Momo, Shintaro, Ene, incluso Konoha, al que Kano ha pedido que lo deje dormir, la distrajeron lo suficiente.<p>

_Seto nunca hubiera hecho una estupidez como la de embarazarme_, murmura para sí, resentido, desacomodando las sábanas para subirse a su cama, tras entrar sigilosamente por la ventana.

Como si cambiara algo.

La puerta está entreabierta aunque dentro de su cuarto reine la oscuridad. Se escuchan las voces animadas. Pero a Kano le duele demasiado la cabeza, el estómago y más abajo, además de que tiene recesos de fármacos encima y sólo quiere dormir sin soñar.

No hay culpa alguna. Tal vez por guardar otro de tantísimos secretos que tiene. Pero fue la mejor decisión, ¿no es cierto? Como si él pudiera lidiar con once fenómenos ahora mismo.

Tendría que encontrar una manera de convencer a los chicos de mudarse. A otra ciudad, al campo o incluso, a otro país. Una cosa a la vez.

Casi no prestó atención a la conversación en la sala. Era ruido de fondo. Captó algo cuando por fin apoyó la cabeza en el algodón suave y cerró los ojos exhaustos.

—Vamos, tengo que practicar para esta película.

—¿Sobre qué es?

—Bueno, me puse exigente con el estudio y dijeron que podía elegir el guión que quisiera, con tal de hacer algo…

—¡Una película de lesbianas!

—Es amor entre chicas…Caigo a primera vista de un hermoso _Comandante_ de la armada que pasa por mi ciudad. Como no puedo vivir sin él, me disfrazo de hombre y lo sigo pero su ejército cae preso de un rey persa. El Comandante es despojado de sus ropas en una ceremonia de humillación pública y se descubre que es una princesa. El rey planea obligarla a unirse a su harem, entonces yo aparezco y lo reto a un duelo.

"Lo mejor es que no me importa si mi Comandante es hombre o mujer, ya que yo la amo. ¿No es una fantástica historia para niños?

—…es una película de lesbianas.

—…respeto.

Un golpe seco parece indicar que han zurrado a Hibiya, por cumplir el rol de Kano en su ausencia. Por fin. Shuuya hace esfuerzos por dormir: dejar de prestarle atención a Momo es más complicado de lo que parece.

—He practicado lo más importante con nuestra Comandante, pero el resto necesita pulirse. Sé que a la productora no le importa demasiado mientras que yo esté y que eso asegura las ventas pero…me da mucha pena ser mala actriz. Además, me encanta el guión, por eso quise hacerlo.

…Kido no dice nada, debe estar roja como un tomate y temblando en un rincón, con la vista clavada en el suelo.

Con un poco de suerte, Kano soñará con la película de las chicas y por ende, con nada de lo que le ha sucedido a su cuerpo en la víspera.

—Hay una escena que me preocupa especialmente. Es que…yo nunca besé a un chico, a decir verdad. Salvo que cuente a mi hermano en la mejilla, cuando éramos pequeños. Se supone que él es mi mejor amigo de la infancia y mi verdadero prometido. Yo le explico que quiero casarme con la princesa aunque eso signifique vestirme de hombre para siempre. Él acepta mi decisión pero me pide un beso porque…le gusto más disfrazada.

_…eso es tan Seto_, piensa Kano con una sonrisa.

—Konoha, ¿te importaría? Es algo breve pero me pone nerviosa. Creo que encajas bien con el personaje.

Un vacío se hizo en el estómago de Kano, que volvió a tratar de dormirse de una vez. No era de su incumbencia, tampoco le interesaba. Pero…

—¿Y yo qué hago?

—Cuando termina mi línea, me besas y repites esta parte de aquí. No es nada pero como nunca lo he hecho…ni creo que lo haga fuera de aquí…

—Ya veo.

Kido probablemente se está revolcando por el piso con estrellas en los ojos y tan roja como una salsa de pizza.

Momo comenzó con su apasionado y denso monólogo. Kano dio por supuesto que este venía acompañado de un vestido despampanante y de movimientos audaces, con gesticulaciones a tono. En caso contrario, sería un arrullo efectivo. Y esos fueron casi sus últimos pensamientos…lo que le llegaba de esa escena comenzaba a fundirse con el sueño.

—Ven, Konoha…

Cierta vacilación. Todos deben estar mirando al gigante.

—¿No deberíamos…preguntarle a Kano si está bien?

Exclamaciones de ternura, sobre todo por parte de las chicas. Kano sale de su adormecimiento parcialmente_. Konoha es dulce_, piensa, mordiéndose los labios. Es la primera vez en varios días que tiene una idea positiva de su aún compañero.

—Oh, Konoha, es sólo un beso. Ven, él no se va a enojar por algo tan inocente.

—¿Alguna vez has besado a una chica?

—No. Y ahora yo…sólo beso a Kano.

Aún le gustaba Konoha, claro que sí. Por esa clase de cosas. ¿Alguna vez Seto había sido tan atento?

—Entonces pretende que soy Kano por un instante. Te prometo que él no te echará ninguna bronca por ayudarme. Es sólo un beso, además.

—…bueno…

Kano ya estaba durmiéndose. Konoha sin duda caminaba hacia Momo. Y entonces cayó en la cuenta…

—¡DIOS MÍO, QUÉ MIERDA HACES!

—¡…Violación!

Las voces de Kido y Hibiya. Escandalizadas. Movimientos bruscos. Los chillidos de Momo ahogados, probablemente, por los labios de Konoha, mientras que sus manos hacían cosas inclasificables de manera apta para todo público.

Kano saltó de la cama simultáneamente a esto pero ya era tarde.

_Al final nunca le expliqué qué carajo es un beso de verdad…_


	7. El último beso de Konoha

Dedicado a _Lyrae Dust_.

* * *

><p><strong>Debidas explicaciones<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 7:<span> El último beso de Konoha

* * *

><p>—¡Así que le mentiste para que te hiciera favores sexuales! ¡Eres un pervertido! Si no fuéramos familia, te juro, Kano…<p>

Kido se descargó con él como si hubiera sido el que le puso las manos encima a Momo. Y quien le quitara la inocencia a Konoha.

—¡Comandante! Nadie está herido…¿No recuerda ese video con trama policial y niñas mágicas que hice hace unos meses? Lo que me acaba de pasar no es muy distinto de lo que sale al aire…Está bien. Mientras no se repita.

Kido se pone a llorar y abraza a su novia. Kano se siente más que nunca atrapado en una serie de lesbianas donde cumple un papel menor.

Es obvio que nadie le cree lo de que él no le enseñó a Konoha a hacer eso. Mierda, ni Kano mismo se creería, de escucharse decirlo. Pero es así. Cuando mientes tanto, la verdad acaba pareciendo una mentira también.

—¿Puedo irme? Porque si parte de tu castigo es que las vea tocándose, Kido, me está gustando.

—¡Cállate! A la cama sin cenar. Por idiota y sátiro.

Igual era tarde para comer. Kano bostezó, se encogió de hombros y obedeció a Kido. En la oscuridad de su cuarto, sentado sobre las sábanas desordenadas, lo esperaba Konoha con el semblante empapado de preocupación.

—Kano está sangrando.

Verdad. Kido se había pues efusiva en sus golpes. Kano sonrió.

—Sólo es el costado de la boca. Se golpeó contra mi diente. Estaré bien mañana, sólo necesito dormir.

Konoha se puso de pie y Kano ordenó la cama, escabulléndose dentro. El gigante ya había aprendido que en esas circunstancias, se metía en el mismo lecho con su pareja y que estaban juntos hasta la mañana. Intercambiaran fluidos o no.

—Kano está diferente.

—Bueno…

—¿Dónde están los bebés?

Una punción de culpa aguijoneó a Kano. Se enfadó consigo mismo siquiera por sentirla.

—Somos adolescentes, literalmente raritos, Konoha. ¿No crees que tenemos suficientes problemas?

En la media oscuridad, Konoha lo observó, como si no llegara a comprender a Kano, que además había perdido toda la paciencia de la que nunca hizo mucha gala.

—¡Me los saqué! Fui a ver un médico o lo que sea. Y me los saqué, ¿de acuerdo?

Konoha lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco y fuera peligroso. Pero teniendo en cuenta su personalidad, sólo dejó escapar un:

—Oh.

Kano se sentó en la cama. Había escuchado a Kido y Momo tener estos debates antes. Trató de recordar las palabras de su hermana.

—Mi cuerpo, mi vida, mi elección. No pedí que metieras unas víboras raras dentro de mí.

Konoha lo escuchó quedamente, en lugar de replicar.

—Bueno. —contestó cuando Kano lo miró con ira contenida, esperando recriminaciones… impropias, ciertamente.

—¿Podemos irnos a dormir?

—Si.

Inquietud. Kano suavizó su voz.

—¿Me das un beso antes?

Konoha parpadeó, arrugando la frente y se inclinó sobre Kano. El beso fue frío y rápido, se apoyó brevemente cerca del ojo de Kano. Y cuando terminó, Konoha se dio vuelta en la cama, dándole la espalda. No llegaban a tocarse.

_Mierda_.


	8. Tensión

Dedicado a _Lyrae Dust_.

* * *

><p><strong>Debidas explicaciones<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 8<span>: Tensión

* * *

><p>La diferencia del antes y el después de sacarse esas porquerías del estómago fue drástica. Kano no había notado que Konoha lo abrazaba y besaba con frecuencia hasta que el gigante comenzó a comportarse como si fuese un desconocido.<p>

Una escena de todos los días.

—¡Qué pereza! —Kano, al hacer crujir los huesos de sus hombros, bostezando. Konoha solía depositar un beso suave en su cuello, mejilla o sobre su cabeza.

También tenía la costumbre de acariciar brevemente el vientre de Kano, desde la primera vez en la que tuvieran sexo. Sólo ahora, Kano entendía sus motivos.

Esa mañana, Konoha no estaba allí al despertar Kano siquiera. La mesa del desayuno se estaba sirviendo pero tampoco estaba sentado para comer, sino junto a la ventana.

—Yo estaría enojada si me hubieran mentido. —le aclaró Kido cuando Kano preguntó sobre esto.

—No puedes estar conmigo si odias las mentiras. —añadió Kano, forzando una sonrisa y sentándose.

Seto sorbió su café con una mueca, desviando la mirada.

Trató de ignorarlo. ¿Konoha quería enojarse con él por tomar una decisión que le concernía primero que a nadie, en una situación donde todos salían perjudicados de otra manera? Que lo hiciera.

Tomó paseos largos sin siquiera avisarle o anunciar cuándo volvería. Robó algunas billeteras, hizo compras con tarjetas que no eran suyas. Recordó a su madre y a Ayaka. Evadió a Ayano. _Ella me hubiera apoyado_, pensó. Pero era el recuerdo que lo ponía más emocional.

Volvió más tarde de lo habitual, como solía hacer cuando tenía problemas. O meramente se volvía consciente de ellos.

Ocho horas afuera y en apariencias, Konoha había estado todo este tiempo sentado en el mismo lugar, con una expresión de dureza.

—Kano.

Anteriormente, cuando Kano hacía algo similar, salía a buscarlo y se perdía él también. Así que al volver, Kano daba vueltas por los alrededores, con el escozor de la preocupación adentro. De si alguien encontraba a Konoha y se lo llevaba para hacer ve a saber qué. La gente era retorcida, el gigante era ingenuo. Por no hablar de la serpiente.

En los meses que llevaban juntos, Kano había logrado que Konoha le obedeciera y esperara su vuelta sin hacer muchas preguntas. Era necesario reconocer que era menos molesto que Seto. No tomaba las condiciones de Kano como una amarga medicina requerida por la convivencia. Cuando Kano se explicaba, Konoha simplemente asentía, como si acabaran de mostrarle una regla más de un juego en el que era novato.

Tenía su dosis adorable.

—Konoha.

Había silencio. Probablemente las chicas no estaban, Hibiya dormía y Seto trabajaba. La rutina usual.

Kano se decidió a no quebrar el hielo. Que parecía más bien metal. Era claro que Konoha estaba ofendido pero no sabía cómo verbalizarlo. Y si las cosas iban a seguir así, Kano las aceptaba. Era incluso mejor que discutir sobre cielo y tierra con Seto, que además intentaba solventar un rol de hermano mayor o padre que resultaba bizarro para cualquier amante.

Shuuya se desplomó frente a él, con la mandíbula apretada, quitándose la capucha. Los ojos de Konoha estaban ausentes pero se cruzaron un par de veces. Había dolor en ellos pero Kano fue firme. Ni se inmutaron cuando la puerta se abrió y Kido llegó con unas bolsas. Momo saltando detrás de ella.

—Ni siquiera noté que estaban aquí. —comentó Hibiya, restregándose los ojos, desde el linde de su cuarto.

—Qué puedo decir. Engañar hasta a la gente que duerme es lo mío.

No fue hasta bien entrada la noche, tras cenar y ducharse, que entendió lo grave que era. El gigante entró en su habitación mientras que Kano se secaba el pelo.

—¿No vienes?

Kano tenía dolor y una cicatriz sobre el vientre. Pero tras algunos sedantes, estaba de buen humor y con tanto para pensar, a penas lo había tenido presente.

—Shintaro dijo que puedo ir con él.

—¿A esta hora?

Kano apretó la mandíbula. Pudo dar mil motivos en absoluto contundentes (menos viniendo de alguien como él) para no intercambiar saludos con alguien como el hermano de Momo. Pero lo habían aceptado en el grupo. Y Konoha lo conocía. De antes de cambiar.

—Adiós, Kano.

Shuuya se metió en la cama, mirándose al espejo en el muro, haciendo una mueca de ferocidad que Konoha no percibió o bien, ignoró, sin comprender.

—¿Me estás _dejando_? No quise tener esas cosas adentro, ¿así que me_ dejas_?

Konoha guardó silencio. Parpadeó, como pudo apreciar Kano, echo un ovillo en las mantas.

—No lo sé. —murmuró, con el mismo tono que habría usado para decir que algo se había roto.

Kano se contuvo para no enfrentarlo. Porque lo hubiera insultado y no tenía un punto en esas circunstancias.

Konoha apagó la luz sin decir una palabra más. Y Kano pensó durante largas horas de la noche, hasta que le dolió la cabeza y decidió ponerse en marcha, de madrugada.


	9. El padre y las serpientes

Dedicado a _Lyrae Dust_.

* * *

><p><strong>Debidas explicaciones<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 9<span>: El padre y las serpientes

* * *

><p>La cicatriz le dolía, seguía fresca. La serpiente le advirtió que reposara pero no podía darse ese lujo, viviendo donde vivía, de la manera en la que lo hacía y con gente…como él mismo.<p>

Urdió un plan bastante similar al que lo había llevado antes a la oficina de su padre en el laboratorio subterráneo. Con variaciones.

—Kano, ¿no tienes dinero para un celular? Llamar, por segunda vez, habría sido suficiente. Y estoy seguro de que debes estar al borde de desangrarte.

Kano no disponía de tiempo para la plática burlona con la serpiente.

—¿Dónde están? Eran once, ¿no es cierto?

La serpiente en el cuerpo de Kenjiro Tateyama suspiró, usando, claro está, las facciones de su amo y huésped.

—Baja el arma. La acabas de robar, ¿no es cierto? Tras dañar dos de las cámaras de seguridad. Debo admitir que eres ágil. A estas horas no tengo tanta vigilancia porque cambia el turno.

Kano se abstuvo de anunciarle a la serpiente que había leído sobre metodologías de agentes en inteligencia, conformándose con observarlo con dureza.

—No me iré sin ellos.

Era suicida, sin duda. Tal vez estaba matando al Dan mismo pero actuaba poseído por una mezcla de inseguridad, resentimientos y hormonas alteradas.

—Bueno, allí están. Sobre la mesa, en unas bolsas. Iba a tirarlos al incinerador pero…

—¿Qué?

La serpiente se encogió de hombros, masajeándose las sienes, como si Kano no representara amenaza alguna.

—Diez de ellos, al menos. Algo es algo, ¿no? Eran huevos, como debes recordar. El Maestro tuvo que abrir uno para analizar sus células. Resulta que son la cura misma para el cáncer. Hemos hablado con farmacéuticas de diversos países y recibido cuantiosas sumas para deshacernos de todos.

Un vacío se formó en el estómago de Kano. A decir verdad, poco le importaba el faltante pero, ¿qué diría Konoha? Y su propia indiferencia lo apabullaba.

—¿Y me los das sin más?

—En tanto prometas no usarlos para desarrollar un suero inyectable que acabe con la leucemia en horas. Y mientras te largues ahora mismo.


	10. Entrando a la friendzone

Dedicado a _Lyrae Dust_.

* * *

><p><strong>Debidas explicaciones<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 10<span>: Entrando a la _friendzone_

* * *

><p>—¿Konoha?<p>

Estaba en el cuarto de Kano, en apariencia, juntando sus pertenencias y guardándolas en un bolso rojo que Shuuya juraba, debía pertenecer a Shintaro Kisaragi, ya que nunca lo había visto hasta entonces.

—Kano…—los ojos de Konoha bajaron hacia las camisetas que estaba a punto de empacar. Kano suspiró, resignado, sacando del cajón las bolsas que había tomado del laboratorio de su padre/la serpiente un día antes.

—No murieron. Sobrevivieron casi todos. Ya sabes…los bebés. —añadió a regañadientes, evitando contacto visual directo.

—Oh.

Algo se encendió en Konoha. Fue como si pudiera volver a ver a Kano con estima. Y Kano se alivió al contemplar esto.

—¿Así que…?

—Me encargaré de ellos.

Konoha cruzó a grandes zancadas el cuarto, tomó las bolsas de residuos médicos en los que se perfilaban las formas de huevos y los acomodó en uno de sus largos brazos, mientras que se sacaba del cinturón un instrumento extraño. Parecía una daga de metal pero su material era tan leve que bien podía ser vidrio.

—¿Y nosotros? —le salió a Kano de la boca, en donde debiera haber pronunciado_, ¿qué vas a hacer? _

—Podemos ser amigos.

La frase golpeó a Kano como un puñetazo al estómago. Y entre tanto, Konoha usó la daga para abrir un tajo en el aire, que se partió como materia sólida: igual que una cortina de tela rajada. Konoha tiró de una punta hacia una realidad que brillaba con rojo furioso, como el interior de un volcán. Kano parpadeó varias veces.

—No pueden nacer aquí. En dieciocho años serán como niños humanos.

—Oh.

Kano estaba a punto de desmayarse.

—Nos vemos. Dile a Shintaro que volveré para cenar.

Y sin más, Konoha atravesó el portal y tomando una punta del otro lado, lo cerró.

Kano se quedó en el medio de su cuarto como si hubiera estado ahí solo desde un principio.

Parpadeó varias veces, intentando obligarse a entender.

—Así que me _friendzoneó_. Después de todo lo que hice.

Se largó a reír y se echó en su cama a dormir, merecidamente. La cicatriz le dolía.


	11. De nuevo

Dedicado a _Lyrae Dust_.

* * *

><p><strong>Debidas explicaciones<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 11<span>: De nuevo

* * *

><p>Cómo sería el <em>yanomeimportaismo<em> de Kano, que cuando Kido pasó a quejarse de que no había ido a cenar, preguntando sus motivos y acerca de la ausencia repentina de Konoha, le soltó la verdad.

Y nada menos que la verdad.

En menos de cien palabras.

—Llevó a nuestros bebés a otra dimensión para que puedan nacer en dos décadas. Dijo que volvería para comer pero ya sabes cómo es, Comandante.

Dos preguntas con respuestas más o menos monosilábicas, sin que Kano alzara la cabeza de la almohada ni abriera los ojos. Kido salió del cuarto con la cara roja, pasmada.

—La próxima usa preservativos. —le advirtió Momo.

—Si, le pediré a tu novia uno de los que usa contigo. —contestó Kano, riendo.

—¡No te golpeo, Kano, porque eres…una madre! Sobre todo después de que Konoha resultara ser un…_machista_. "Machista" es el término, ¿verdad, Comandante? ¡Espere, Comandante!

Kano abrió los ojos para observar a Momo, que llamaba a Kido y la seguía. Hibiya aún sin habla, asomado a la puerta.

—No puedes decirle a tu padre que no aprendiste nada durante este verano, ¿eh? —lo señaló Kano, riendo y volviendo a esconderse de la luz. —Especialmente _biología_ de mí parte.

—¡Asqueroso!

—Oh, sí. Yo que tú dormiría con cuidado. Mis hormonas siguen inquietas. ¡Tal vez vaya a embarazarte!

—¡No te acerques, pervertido!

Quedarse solo de nuevo fue más fácil y rápido de lo esperado. Salvo por…

—¿Me hablas luego de tanto tiempo?

—No te he estado evitando más que tú a mí.

—Seguro.

Seto se sentó a su lado. _99 problems and a bitch ain't one_ sonaba a todo volumen en los auriculares de Kano.

—¿Es cierto que te dejó?

Kano ni siquiera se saca el brazo de encima de los ojos. Habla con pereza, intentando disimular que su corazón late deprisa. Como si fuera la primera vez en la que habla con Seto.

—No pudo resistirse al encanto _virginal_ de Shintaro Kisaragi, qué puedo decir.

La risa de Kousuke suena al jadeo de un cachorro. Kano siempre ha pensado que es lindo y eso que las mascotas no son lo suyo.

—¿Y…estás bien con eso?

—No me hagas elegir entre dos _meses_ de noviazgo abierto y tres _años_ en el clóset.

Seto suspiró pero Kano se dio cuenta de que había ganado la partida. Sin embargo, ¿qué mérito tenía? Con lo simple que era Seto.

—Tal vez no sea el mejor momento para decirlo pero…

—¿Si?

Seto le acaricia el rostro, instándolo a bajar los brazos a lados de su cara.

—…quiero volver contigo. He hablado con los demás, de hecho.

De arritmia a infarto. Kano se sobresalta tanto que empuja a Seto.

—¿Estás de broma? ¿Por qué harías eso? ¿Te das cuenta de que te engañé y te dejé casi sin una palabra…?

—Kano…

—¿…Te excitó lo de los huevos de serpiente dentro de mí o qué?

Seto se ríe pero Kano mantiene las cejas alzadas. La cabeza le da vueltas.

—Estaba esperando a que rompieras con él, a decir verdad.

Kano deja escapar una carcajada irónica.

—_Konoha_ me pateó a mí. _Konoha_.

—Lo sé. Pero no cambia nada. Dentro de mi cabeza, tú y yo seguíamos juntos. Sólo tenía que esperar y esforzarme...¿no fue así para ti?

En parte…

—No.

—…mentiroso.

—¿Entiendes que no podemos empezar de nuevo sin más?

—Lo sé.

—…y que rompí hace nada con…

—…ni lo menciones, Kano. Sólo quiero pensar en nosotros.

—Y que dentro de veinte años, habrá unos niñitos de los que tendré que hacerme cargo, me dé la gana o no…

—Sobre eso…

El día no había sido ya lo bastante retorcido y extravagante para Kano: Seto se sacó del bolsillo del overol una caja negra de terciopelo que se evidenciaba desde antes de abrirse, cortándole el aliento.

—Kousuke, estás aprendiendo a mentir mejor que yo.

Seto no deja de sonreír como si todo fuera de acuerdo a las reglas de un elaborado plan suave y azucarado.

—¿Y si lo hiciéramos…juntos?

Kano no pudo resistirlo ya. La sinceridad de Seto era aplastante. Su carcajada se escapó de manera rotunda. Comenzó a reír, frente a Seto, que sostenía la caja abierta, con gotitas de sudor dibujándose en su frente preocupada. Kano sacudía los puños y golpeaba el colchón, incapaz de mirarlo directamente. Cada vez que estaba a punto de recobrar la cordura y de retomar la conversación, volvía a estallar en risas.

—¡No…puedes, Seto! Simplemente no…

—¿Por qué…? Shuuya, deja de reír. No sé si lo notas pero es cruel.

Por una mezcla de consideración hacia Seto y por mera autopreservación, ya que los puntos de su estómago amenazaban con abrirse, Kano sofocó sus risas.

—¡Un anillo de chica!

Kousuke se quedó de piedra y en tanto Kano tomaba entre sus dedos el delicado objeto, le tembló el mentón.

—Es que…hablé con la dependienta. Lo conseguí hace meses, antes de que tú y Konoha se liaran. No pude decirle que era para un chico. Y luego olvidé que…no eras una chica.

"Me convenció de que el tamaño y la piedra…

Kano ya no pudo resistirlo. Volvió a explotar en risa, golpeando el cubrecamas, mientras que Seto trataba de mantener la compostura.

—…todavía no termino de pagarlo y no puedo devolverlo, además de que lo compré para ti y sé que te queda…

Kano se mordió el labio hasta sangrar para no continuar. Era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado ni un ápice.

—Si quieres puedo buscar la manera de…

—¡No, ni hablar! Si me lo dejas, es mío y voy a usarlo, aunque no sé si siempre en mi dedo porque es muy gay, hasta para mí. —se sorprendió diciendo, con espontaneidad. El semblante de Seto se relajó mucho, soltó un suspiro y le sonrió, acariciándole el brazo. —Sin embargo…—continuó resueltamente Kano. —No puedo volver contigo, Kousuke. Al menos no así, ni tan pronto. Tengo que pensar y de por sí, no es el mejor momento. Por si no lo sabes.

Kano lo observó con dureza, repentinamente más grave. Seto asintió, sin preguntar más, sombrío.

—Si me esperas…si yo vuelvo con alguien, si esto se me pasa y dejo de pensar que vivo en una caricatura bizarra…me encantaría estar contigo, Kousuke. Usaría el anillo todo el tiempo. Y no me importaría que fuera de chica.

Le guiñó un ojo a su ex, abriéndose una larga cadena de plata que enlazaba unas placas de identificación en metal, colocando el anillo entre ellas. A penas y se distinguía bajo la ropa pero Seto pareció encantado. Ambos se sentaron en la cama por dos o tres pistas del celular de Kano, con las rodillas que se rozaban y las manos que dudaban si sostenerse.

—Sería mejor que fueras a ayudar a Kido a lavar. Me encantaría pero yo no podré hacer nada por un rato. —Se excusó Kano. Seto asintió, como si hubiera sido una orden y se puso de pie, avanzando hacia la puerta. Luego se volteó.

—¿Somos…algo de nuevo?

Kano supo que la mera pregunta era graciosa pero ya no le quedaba energía para reírse más.

—Seremos…si tú quieres y el tiempo no nos es arrebatado. Algún día. Tal vez comencemos en breve pero…no hoy. Ni mañana.

La respuesta pareció ser suficiente.

—Bien…te veo más tarde. Descansa, ¿si?

Al saludarlo distraídamente con su mano, antes de acomodarse de nuevo para dormir, Kano pensó que era curioso. Meses antes, había tenido que explicar con muchas falencias, su relación con Kousuke y ahora parecía necesitar que se la explicaran.

Por no hablar de Konoha y sus huevos, _ugh_.

* * *

><p><span>NA: No, no sé porque Konoha tiene la _Daga sutil_ de _His dark materials_. Perdónenme si ofendí vuestra lógica en mi fic malepreg.

**Extra**: Este trabajo no resguarda ninguna idea pro vida. Si alguien ha puesto serpientes o cualquier otra cosa que no quieras tener adentro de tu vientre, ten libertad al proceder.

Gracias a los lectores por la compañía.


End file.
